


Into Dark'ness

by Emily_Nicaoidh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, a spirk version of my immortal, as told by spock, it's exactly what it sounds like it is from the title:, plot what plot? but not your typical pwp..., this just started happening on peach and I decided to collect it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh
Summary: Uh....I don't know why I started writing this. There is no plot; that was probably obvious from the title. It's exactly what it sounds like: a fanfic of My Immortal, as narrated by Spock on his blog. Buckle up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nxdeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxdeed/gifts).



> Uh....I don't know why I started writing this. There is no plot; that was probably obvious from the title. It's exactly what it sounds like: a fanfic of My Immortal, as narrated by Spock on his blog. 
> 
> Buckle up.

Hi my name is Spock Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and im the first ofiser on the USS Enterprise (AN if u don't know what the enterprise is then get the hell offa my blog) and the other day i wwuz hangin out at the bridge cuz im the first offiser waiting for Captain Kirk to show up and then Uhura came up and started trying to make out wif me but I said gtfo!!1! Cuz she isn't goffick liek me, I have long (for a Vulcan if u don't know what that is its the most goffick non human race in the federation, vulcans are soooo much more metal than romulans eew ok) and i wear blue eyeshadow and black pants which is the most goffick u can be while still following starfleet regulations which i alwasy do cuz im really logical and i love rules obviously.

Then Jim I mean Captian Kirk showed up and and he had on a tight shirt and a lot of black eyeliner, he isn't goffic but he almost is becuz of how much eyeliner he wears and then we were making out right ther on the bridge and i don't care who saw it was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock does experiments and complains about a certain preppy medical officer who shall go unnamed(it's obviously Bones); Kirk makes a surprising request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say about this. I was stressed out about the election so I wrote this. I'm going to go read some Rainbow Rowell and refresh the google results page a hundred times a minute.

AN: all ov you who ar critisizing ma spelling n stuff in the comments can go to klingon! Geddit bcuz that place is worse than hell which iz actually not that bad cause i’m goffik and metal. If i had any frends to help me wif spelling that wuld probabbly make me a dum prep EW. nobuddy told u you had to read ma blog so gtfo preps!!

 

The next day I wuz in ma cabin putting on eyeshadow and i wass taking a long tiem doing it bcuz i wanted it to look really nice in case i saw Jim I mean Captin Kirk that day which I probabby wuld since the Enterprise (AN the BEST sthip in the federation fleet an if u disagree u r a posr!)

 

Anyway I had to go check on my exsperiments that i wuz working on cause im a science offisser and they were down in the medical bay becuz of a long story about recombinant tribble dna which SOEM ppl on this ship were afraid of getting out but htat’s stupid becuz 1) i am the most concientieous person on this ship and i owuld not let the dna get out wher it culd cause problems and 2) none of those poser red shirts in engineering know aneything anyway. So i should have been allowed to keep my tribble experiements in my quarters but Jim I maen Captan Kirk said i had to keep them in the medical bay to make the crew feel more comfortable.

  
  


Then when i wass down in medical working on it one of the preppy officers (im not sayin who but he works in medical and is an effing jerk!!1!) asked me what color of eyeshadow i wear probably bcuz he wants to copy me so i put up my middle finger at him. 

 

I ignord him and did som more of my work. 

 

Then I herd someone walking up behind me and Captin Krik put his arms around my waist.

 

“Do you want to go on shore leave with me?” He said.

 

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the author's notes, Spock addresses the rude comments Bones is leaving on his blog and makes some pointed remarks at the 'prep gril' who was flirting too much with Kirk on the last class M planet they visited for a mission.
> 
> Then, Spock goes on shore leave with Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Thank you to all the goffik ppl, posrs, and preps who have left kind comments on this fic! I'm a) surprised anyone at all wants to read this incoherent weirdness and b) love reading your comments! 
> 
> Cheers! (Or not, cause we're goffick? I can't keep track.)

AN: I don’t care if u don’t liek ma blog, don’t liek don’t read. I don’t leav mean comments on odder ppls blogs so don’t say mean stuf on mine. U r probbably all posrs from medical aneway. 

 

AN2: Also that prep gril who was following Captin Kirk arond  at the last class M planet that we were on for a mission I SAW U and don’t think u were gonna get aneywher wif him bucz he is MINE!!1!!!!1 I hoep u noticed how wen u tried to kiss him Jim i mean Captain turned rite around and started walking away from u!! Towards me! And then he gave me a kiss (tha human kind ewww dont be gross we havent done the vulcan kind yet!! I HOPE SOON) and I htink he might have put his tongue in my mouth a littl ebit and it was so good.

  
  
  


I went on shor leav with Captain Kirk bcuz he had asked me to. It was as gud as you think. We went to a bar and Jim I mean Captain Kirke got really drunk. I think he wuz trying to get me drunk too but he was sooo drunk he forgot that us vulcans dont’ get inebrieated from alcohol like humans do. It was funney. He was silly and he kept saying my name funny. Like: “Spooooooock,” he kept sayeing. 

 

And I wuld always say “What, Captian?” 

 

Adn then he would raise an eyebro at me like I wuz supposed to know what that meant but I didnt and anyway it was iilogical that he would think I wuld know. I toled him that but I don’t think he listend. 

 

“Spoooooock,” Jim sayed again.

 

“What, Captina?” I thought maybe this tiem he would say something different but he still didn’t make sense. 

 

“Why haven’t we done THAT,” Jim I mean Captain Krik said and I don’t know what he wuz talking about so I toled him that. 

 

Then he said that I wasnt drunk and I said no of course not and he said that was illogical but relly it was him beeing illogical rite then. 

 

Then he remembered that I wuld get inotxicated if I had sugar and he said we had to go get some. There wasn’t any at tha bar so we left and Jim I mean Captain Kirkk took some of his beverag with him whci i later found out was aginst the law on that planet because we got sent to jail. 

 

Before that tho we were walking on the planet and he said we should be able to get something cald cupcaeks and that I wuld like it  but we didn’t find a store, insted some law osifers foudn us and that is how we were in jail. 

 

THen at jail we were in a cel and it was very small and Jim I mean Captin Kirk took his short off he said so he could use it for a pillow and he went to sleep really fast. I wuz sitting on the bunk and he was right there really close and I thought i wanted to touch his hand but I didn’t bcuz he was aslepp and drunk but i wanted too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope this bit of silliness made your day a little brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk wake up in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Sorry for whatever this is. :hides under a rock forever:

AN: Som preps are flaming ma blog saying i shuldnt get drunk on shor leav an if u red ma post u know i wasn’t drunk so stop the haterz i’ll blok u!!

AN2: stop askin what happend while we wer in jale if something had happened dont u think i would hav wrote about it 

AN3: 

Since im writing this u kno we got out of jale somehow and how that happened is some prep medical offiser came an baled us out. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DUMBASSES?” Is what the prep oficer yelled at us when he got to our cell and the door was open and I was awake but Captin Kirk was not and I thought about picking him up becuz im a lot stronger than humans but I didn’t becuz al vulcanes ar. But then he woke up so I didn’t hav to.

“Bones! Good thing you’re here, you can get us out of this mess!” Capin Krik sayd. I gues he wok up bcuz the prep ofifer was so loud.

I thouhgt we culd go bak to the nterpriz but wen we wlaked out of the jale building ther were some alens made of rock chassing us and Captin KRik went t oshoot them whith his phaser but it turned out he didn’t hav it becaus they took it away at the kale and then I realized I had my stuff stil so I asked Scotty to beam us up because he isn’t a prep like SOME ppl and I hopd Scotty owuld not beam up the prep who was ther yelling at us the hole time but he did, and then we wer all bac on the Eneterprise. We wer safe from th e rock guys but then i tryed to follow captin krik bak to his qarters because i had something very impotrant to ask him about science but then that prepp offiser toled me ther was something i had to look ta in medical so i went with him envne though i dind’t want to.


End file.
